Minifics ship
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand une auteur combine insomnie et période "j'ai honte de rien", elle finit par ressortir les vieux dossiers. Prenez des minifics, ajoutez le ship et la débilité qui me caractérisent... Et vous obtenez à peu près ça !


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre : **déclarations non romantique (donc romance, paradoxalement), humour

**Saison : **entre la 3 et la 8 pour la première et la troisième, plutôt 7 pour la seconde (c'est à dire après le retour, sans fringues, de Daniel)

**Note :** les trois textes qui suivent sont ma modeste participation au sujet des « Déclarations non romantique » du forum Fanfiction. Principe : écrire une minifics ship où les deux héros (ici Jack et Sam, je suis incurable je sais...) se déclarent enfin leur flamme, de la manière la moins romantique possible ! Bref, exit la guimauve et bonjour le second degré et les allusions connotées

Presque deux ans séparent la première fic de la dernière, soyez donc indulgent, c'était mes débuts !

xox

Une histoire de chocolat

xox

- Mon colonel, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Non Carter mais c'est une question de survie !

La jeune femme fonça à nouveau sur son supérieur dans le but de lui prendre l'objet tant convoité qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Coéquipier ou non, hors de question de faire des sentiments alors que la dernière tartine de Nutella du mess était en jeu. Mais Jack l'esquiva adroitement, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

- Entre nous major, je ne vous savais pas si accro aux friandises !

- Oui et bien on compense comme on peut ! laissa-t-elle échapper, avant de prier pour qu'il ne comprenne pas le sens de ses paroles. Heureusement pour elle il semblait trop prit par leur petit jeu pour prêter attention à ce genre de détail...

- Mais je vous signale que si nous arrivons si tard pour le petit déjeuner et qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger c'est à cause de VOTRE interminable discours pendant le briefing. En attendant je risque de mourir de faim, alors il va falloir choisir, c'est le chocolat ou moi !

La scientifique parut réfléchir une seconde, le militaire s'offusqua :

- Carter ! Ne me dites pas que vous me laisseriez tomber pour du chocolat ??

- Admettez que ce n'est pas facile comme question aussi ! se justifia-t-elle avec dépit.

- Ah oui, et vous poseriez quoi comme question vous ?

Elle parut à nouveau réfléchir un instant puis s'approcha de lui avec un regard gourmand :

- Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire avec vous ET du chocolat...

Profitant de la surprise qui saisit son coéquipier à ces paroles elle empoigna la tartine de Nutella d'un geste précis et le planta là. Jack resta figé quelques secondes, puis se précipita dans le couloir à la poursuite de son second.

- Carter ! Mais attendez-moi bon sang !

Le lendemain, le personnel du SGC eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que le petit déjeuner servi au mess était encore moins copieux que le jour précédent. En effet, non seulement la pénurie de Nutella était toujours d'actualité, mais de plus, toutes les réserves de confitures à la fraise et autres gelées de groseille avaient mystérieusement disparues à la faveur de la nuit...

xox

Fin

xox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xox

Désascension : to wear or not to wear...

xox

Jack entra dans le labo de son second et vit tout de suite qu'elle semblait d'assez méchante humeur. Trouvant que sa petite moue boudeuse lui allait à ravir, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de manifester sa présence. Mais soudain, il entendit échapper un soupir de rage, suivit du bruit d'une chaussure heurtant une surface métallique et d'un aiie sonore. Il sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent le pied en grimaçant :

- Voyons Carter vous n'avez pas honte ? Il ne vous a rien fait ce bureau à ce que je sache.

- Lui non, mais cette saleté de machine si !

Jack regarda l'appareil, visiblement d'origine Ancienne, qui trônait sur le bureau de la scientifique :

- Je l'ai toujours dit, ces choses là devraient être livrés avec les modes d'emplois.

- Et bien justement celle-ci en a un ! Mais apparemment c'est un dialecte Ancien très...

- ancien ?

Elle lui sourit :

- Résultat, Daniel n'arrives pas à tout traduire. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je travaille dessus et j'arrive à peine à l'allumer !

- Faites une pause, proposa-t-il d'un ton encourageant.

- Vous avez peut être raison... De toute façon je crois que sinon, cette machine va me rendre folle.

- Dites vous que ce n'est pas de votre faute... Ces Anciens étaient vraiment des gens tordus.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et fit le tour du bureau, alors que Sam commençait à débrancher divers appareils de mesure reliés au mystérieux artefact alien.

- Et dire que Daniel voulait que je rejoigne la clique...

La jeune femme lâcha le câble qu'elle était sur le point de débrancher et leva les yeux vers le colonel de l'autre coté du bureau :

- Quoi ?

- Quand Baal m'a fait prisonnier. Daniel m'a rendu visite pour me vanter les mérites de son tout nouveau plan d'existence supra-évolué... Je vous rassures je l'ai fait taire tout de suite.

La scientifique laissa malgré elle échapper un « dommage » alors qu'elle avait plongé sous le bureau pour finir de désinstaller ses instruments. Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu mais quelques secondes plus tard, son supérieur l'interpella d'une voix étonné :

- Comment ça dommage ?

Sam songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment cachée derrière son bureau, même si à l'instant l'idée était assez tentante, et se redressa pour lui faire face :

- Non non rien, mon colonel, tenta d'elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Ah non pas de ça Carter ! Je vous ai très distinctement entendu dire « dommage ». J'ignorais que vous étiez si pressée de vous débarrasser de moi, lui lança-t-il espiègle.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !!

- Je préfère ça... De toute façon s'ils ont trouvé Daniel trop incontrôlable je ne crois pas qu'ils m'auraient supportés plus d'une heure ou deux. Alors vous voyez, vous n'auriez pas été débarrasser de moi bien longtemps. Ça n'aurait pas eu grand intérêt pour vous.

- Au contraire, tout l'intérêt est dans le retour.

Jack réfléchit quelques instants pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Et puis son esprit, qui avait toujours une légère tendance à dévier en présence de la jeune femme, décrit inévitablement un virage que certains auraient qualifié... d'assez peu catholique. Il en était à se dire que le cerveau de son second ne pouvait pas avoir pris la même direction quand il remarqua l'expression soudain gênée de son interlocutrice.

Peut être que si finalement...

Il décida de sauter sur cette occasion inespérée provoquée par la maladresse de sa coéquipière :

- Donc si je résume bien, vous ne voulez pas que je fasse l'ascension mais vous voulez bien que je réapparaisse comme Daniel... Je ne suis pas sure d'être capable de réapparaître sur une autre planète mais pour le reste... ça peut s'arranger.

Sam écarquilla les yeux devant son regard plus qu'éloquent :

- Vraiment ?

- Carter, vous seriez surprise de savoir à quel point on peut faire preuve de gentillesse pour faire plaisir à une jolie fille...

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte du laboratoire.

- Et si ça vous intéresse de le savoir je vous attends dans mes quartiers dans cinq minutes. Si vous me promettez de vous montrer un peu moins brutale qu'avec ce pauvre bureau bien sûr...

Il lui lança un dernier sourire charmeur et s'apprêtait à repartir quand la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva derrière lui :

- Aucun danger. Vous seriez surprise de voir à quel point je peux être gentille moi aussi, quand j'en ai envie...

xox

Fin

xox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xox

Vous avez dit gênant ?

xox

Jack referma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement qui résonna dans le vestiaire complètement vide. Le plus dur était fait et pourtant, une partie de lui rechignait encore à aller plus loin. Malgré tout, il finit par se résigner : soit il réglait le problème lui-même, soit la moitié des hommes de la base viendraient bientôt tenter leur chance. Chose qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser arriver.

Le militaire regarda sa montre: 15h32. Cela lui laissait encore quelques minutes avant que son second n'ait fini de s'entraîner avec Teal'c.

Jack s'avança donc d'un pas décidé vers le casier du major Carter et sortit le nécessaire pour forcer la serrure. Comme prévu, celle-ci céda sans se faire prier et il commença à chercher le précieux vêtement.

Mais tout en s'appliquant à effectuer sa délicate mission, il continuait à se sentir coupable. Comment avait-il pu accepter ce pari stupide ? D'accord, il savait que c'était lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, et il préférait de loin être le seul à farfouiller dans les affaires de son major préféré... Mais il devait bien exister une autre solution, non ?

Demander à Carter de lui donner directement l'information recherchée ?

Inenvisageable.

Soudoyer une âme pure, disons Daniel, pour qu'il mène la mission à sa place ?

Trop risqué...

Tricher ?

S'il se faisait prendre, il perdrait le respect de tous ses hommes...

Y mettre un terme en faisant jouer son grade ?

Non, ça n'était pas son genre.

Déclarer le major Travis vainqueur par forfait ?

Non, définitivement pas son genre !

C'était une voie sans issue. Heureusement, dans quelques minutes tout allait être terminé. Voir même plus tôt, songea-t-il en tombant enfin sur le précieux sous vêtement.

Mais à la seconde où il retira sa main du casier, Jack entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Ses réflexes le poussèrent à faire face à l'intrus, ce qu'il regretta amèrement en tombant sur son second qui le fixait avec un regard noir.

- Mon colonel, je peux vous aider peut être.

- Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? parvient-il a demander après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Teal'c a dut partir, Daniel avait besoin de lui, répondit-elle simplement.

Bien qu'elle n'en profita pas pour lui retourner sa question, le regard de la jeune femme appelait une explication. Et une bonne.

Jack évalua mentalement la situation. Il se tenait devant le casier ouvert de la militaire, un de ses soutien gorge dans la main. Elle, venait de le surprendre alors qu'elle sortait d'un entraînement sur le combat rapproché en compagnie de Teal'c. Ils étaient seuls, pas un seul témoin à l'horizon, et Jack suppliait toujours son cerveau de lui fournir une excuse valable dans les plus brefs délais. Conclusion : il était un homme mort.

- En fait major, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Encore cette histoire de pari idiot ?

- Vous... Vous êtes au courant ?? bredouilla Jack, qui ne put s'empêcher de noter le calme avec lequel Sam prenait la situation.

D'ailleurs, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et soupira :

- Cela fait une semaine que nos... vêtements, elle montra le trophée que Jack tenait toujours dans sa main coupable, sont mystérieusement déplacés. Nous avons finit par en discuter et comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Oh...

- A ce que nous avons compris le but est de répertorier les mensurations des femmes de la base. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Je suis désolé major, je n'aurai jamais dû...

- Et vous venez seulement d'en venir à cette conclusion ? fit-elle remarquer sur un ton mordant.

Supérieur ou pas, dans cette situation il n'avait d'autre choix que de garder profil bas. Etonné de ne pas être sermonné plus que cela il vit la jeune femme tendre une main devant elle, comme pour lui signifier que la conversation était close. Il soupira donc et lui rendit le vêtement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais il était encore à quelques pas de la porte quand à sa surprise, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau derrière lui.

- Désolée pour votre pari mon colonel.

Et lui donc !

- Mais vous savez, en ce qui concerne la réponse à votre question... Si vous la voulez vraiment, vous n'avez qu'à venir l'expérimenter par vous même, ajouta-elle alors que le sang de Jack se mettait littéralement à bouillir dans ses veines. A une condition, continua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Qu'il défie Teal'c dans un combat singulier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

Il le ferait.

Qu'il accepte seul, la prochaine mission suicide que la tok'ra leur proposera ?

Sans hésitation.

Qu'il écoute l'intégralité de leur prochain briefing, discours des deux scientifiques inclus ?

Il... Bon sang, il le ferait aussi !

Elle le laissa mijoter quelques secondes, ravie de le voir pendu à ses lèvres, dans l'attente de sa prochaine phrase :

- Je vous interdis formellement de divulguer cette information à qui que ce soit.

xox

Fin

xox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Auteur : **Ayana

**Genre :** minifics, ship (pour esprit tordu), humour

**Saison :** quelque part entre la 3 et la 7 (Janet reviiiiiiiiiens)

**Note :** cette minifics a cette fois été écrite pour le sujet « Parler de Jack sans Jack » du forum Fanfiction de Siress. Le principe est assez simple : écrire une minifics sur ce personnage sans le faire directement apparaître dans le récit...

Sam était assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie face à son amie. Après un nouveau silence gêné de la militaire, Janet se décida à la pousser un peu :

- Là tu en a trop dit ou pas assez Sam ! Et en ce qui me concerne c'est pas assez, alors raconte !

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

- Donc je le vois entrer. Il a une fleur rouge à la main, tu sais celles que Miller a ramené de P3J-256 ?

- Oui je vois... mais je ne suis pas certaine que le coup de la fleur soit bien le genre du colonel O'Neill...

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, se plaignit Sam en secouant la tête.

- Parce que c'est moi ou ce cher McKenzie.

- Je te hais.

- Mais non. Et ensuite ?

- Mes affaires sont balayées du bureau et d'une façon ou d'une autre je me retrouve plaquée...

- Sur ce même bureau, l'aida Janet, s'amusant de voir les difficultés que rencontraient son amie. Et ensuite ?

- Janet, il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Ah non, là ça deviendrait vulgaire.

La doctoresse reçut un coup d'oreiller :

- Et c'est là que tu t'es réveillée ?

- Plus ou moins... Et depuis...

- Tu te sens terriblement frustrée.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici ! s'exclama Sam en voyant son amie s'amuser de sa situation.

- Peut être, mais tu voulais mon avis non ?

- Moui... grogna la militaire en serrant le coussin qu'elle avait repris contre elle. Alors, est-ce que je deviens folle ?

- Tu veux ma théorie ?

Sam hocha la tête, implorant Janet du regard :

- D'après moi c'est un cas typique de... rêve prémonitoire !

L'oreiller vint de nouveau s'écraser contre le torse de la doctoresse :

- Hilarant.

- Et bien quoi, tu as prévu de passer la nuit dans ton labo non ? O'Neill est consigné à la base, Miller est toujours en train d'étudier ses précieuses plantes...

- D'accord, la prochaine fois j'irai voir McKenzie, affirma la militaire d'un ton cinglant.

- Ecoute Sam, c'est un simple fantasme, pas la fin du monde. Tu t'es endormie sur ton bureau et tu as... rêvé. Mes félicitations, tu es humaine ! conclut Janet avec un sourire.

Puis elle ouvrit le rideau de consultation qu'elle avait tiré pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, précaution inutile puisque l'infirmerie était vide à cette heure tardive. Sam se releva et remit l'oreiller à sa place, après quoi la doctoresse raccompagna son amie jusqu'à la porte. Là, elles rencontrèrent l'infirmière de garde qui fixait le couloir vide avec étonnement.

- Un problème Sally ? demanda Janet en apercevant son air surpris.

- C'est étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? interrogea Sam avec curiosité.

- Il y a quelques minutes je revenais de ma pause déjeuner et j'ai croisé le colonel O'Neill qui voulait vous voir pour une histoire de mal de tête. Je lui ai dit où vous étiez et je suis partie.

- Et ensuite ? questionna Janet sentant son amie se figer à ses côtés.

- Je suis repartie porter un dossier au général. En revenant à l'instant j'ai de nouveau croisé le colonel. Je lui ai demandé s'il vous avez vu pour son mal de tête, il m'a dit que non mais qu'il se sentait mieux. Puis il m'a demandé où se trouvait le laboratoire du docteur Miller et il est parti en courant.

Janet remercia l'infirmière qui les laissa et se retourna vers Sam, dont le visage venait de prendre une jolie teinte rouge carmin.

La doctoresse se retint de rire et poussa son amie vers la sortie avec un sourire.

- En piste Sam !

La major Carter se retourna alors une dernière fois vers elle avant de prendre le chemin de son laboratoire, plus rapidement que jamais.

xox

Fin

xox

L'auteur, morte de honte, est allé se cacher dans un placard. Pour les commentaires, veuillez les mettre sur une feuille avant de les glisser sous la porte du placard en question (pas celui d'à coté, là dedans y'a que des torchons). Si vous ne disposez pas de papier sous main, utilisez le bouton prévu à cette effet (vous connaissez la démarche).


End file.
